Part 1 (Homeland)
"Right Or Wrong" is the first and debut episode of the Edition Two: Homeland webisode series. It premiered on December 29, 2017. Synopsis "Shortly after the start of the undead apocalypse, Brody Campbell fortifies his home with his family and friends." Plot Looking through a pair of binoculars, Brody tries to spot something, anything, come their way, but nothing is down the path, or in the forest. Lowering the piece of equipment, he steps down from the landing near the front gate of his fortified home, then looks up to the other. "Hey, Isaac! C'mon, it's late, we better get dinner!" He calls. After a moment, a tall, blond young man in a shoddy bulletproof vest climbs down and walks by Brody. "You don't have to shout. You could draw walkers anyways." Brody chuckles. "Whatever bro. Everyone's waiting, let's get some grub before we have to hit the sack." The two enter the house and set down their belongings, as Isaac goes to wash up. Brody goes to the living room and is immediately greeted by Ashley, who punches his shoulder softly. "You're out there way too long." She smirks. "So? Somebody has to keep watch." He chuckles and kisses her forehead. Colin walks over. "For once, it feels like before. Homely, even." "Almost, yeah." Ashley smiles. "It'll take time before we all fully get used to any of the crap out there, but... you know." "We've all endured and lost plenty. Friends, family... all of us have gone through it already." Colin sighs. "It sucks, it does. Nobody saw this coming... but bit by bit, we're making it work." "Don't get philosophical on us." Brody jokes. "But I agree. It sucks out there. We make it work in here." "Let's get dinner before we go crazy and become even more philosophical." Ashley teases, as they head off to the dining room. Once they enter, they see the others gathered around the table; their family and some of their close friends. "Ah, kids, come on and sit, Faud is about to start a prayer." Brody's father, Jason, says. "You're out there for too long Brody, we can't keep waiting for you." Katherine says. "You too, Isaac." "Come on Kate, let the boys work. Time is no longer of the essence." A man known as Clyde Posada says. "I may have lost my family, but being able to watch yours make the most of this all fills the void in my heart." "Then we shall pray for those we've lost, and for those who continue to thrive." Faud says. The teenagers gather at the table as they all take hands, and lower their heads in silence. "To those we've lost, we say to you... be at peace, be at peace. The lords above, who exist in our hearts, seen to those who believe, are there with you, guarding you, guiding us, providing aid and end to those who require. We all have a beginning. We all have an end. Whatever is right clashes with whatever is wrong. What we classify as such, however, is what makes us human." "Amen." As Faud's prayer finishes, Brody stares out the window at the setting sun. With the group eating, he feels his appetite slowly diminish. "I wonder where they are, my friends... should I find them?" He mumbles to himself, so the others can't hear. "Would it be alright to just... leave? Go find them?" "Come on bro, eat." Isaac nudges him. Brody chuckles dryly and begins eating, a looming thought stuck in the back of his mind. Later that night, Brody sneaks out of the house and goes up on watch, where he finds Duane, Faud's son, sleeping on the platform. He lightly kicks him. The elder teenager grunts as he wakes up. "Yeesh, c'mon... sleep is a godsend these days." "Not when you should be on watch." Brody whispers. Hearing his voice, Duane immediately stands up, alert. "Brody, you should be asleep! Night watch is my shift, alright? Sorry I was sleeping, yeah, but it should be the other way around!" "Duane, look, we're trusting you with watch, okay? Get used to it. Get used to doing it daily, not just nightly." Brody says. Duane looks at him in confusion. "What're you talking about?" He asks. "I think I'm gonna leave here." Brody says. "I've got friends out there that I wanna find. Close friends who I need to know if they're alive." "Are you kidding?! Your parents won't let you leave! Besides, you've got family and friends here! This is where you belong, we need you here." Duane argues. "And what do you think would even happen if you left, if you just... went off into the unknown, huh?" He throws his hands up to make a point. Brody smirks. "What could possibly go wrong?" Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Isaac Campbell. *First appearance of Jason Campbell. *First appearance of Katherine Campbell. *First appearance of Clyde Posada. *First appearance of Faud. *First appearance of Duane. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Edition Two: Homeland Category:Webisodes